oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition Rest of the World (Season 4)
. Sydney |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Aimer Jusqu'à L'impossible" by Tina Arena Qualification (1) - "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden Qualification (2) - "Freefallin'" by Zoë Badwi |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 28 July 2016 - 6 August 2016 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 29 August 2016 - 4 September 2016 Qualification - 16 August 2016 - 28 August 2016 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - BRAVVO feat. Stephanie Cayo & Sebastian Llosa - "Let Me Go" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Emma Mullings - "Skinny Roads"}} '''OpenSound Competiton Rest of the World 4 (OSC RoW 4) was fourth contest in the history of OSC RoW. It was announced that Australia will host this contest as the winner of previous OSC RoW season. Most famous Australian town Sydney famous by its Opera House was chosen as the host town. Last winner Delta Goodrem was born in this cultural capital of Australia. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was the same as in OSC 8-10, OSC RoW 1-3: after the Qualification Stage First and Second Days there were Final and Superfinal Stages. International Jury were added to the competition again. Logo In 4-th season of OSC RoW it was decided that flags will appear in circles again. Design represents mix of modern art style elements including triangles, particles and lines. Background palette is represented by blue, purple and white. These colors represent Australian national flag however red color was replaced by purple. Commonwealth Star represented on Australian national flag is placed in the center on the top of triangle pyramid. This logo was made by Kiryl Mazitau. Interval acts Interval acts were chosen by Kiryl Mazitau as a head of australian delegation. Contest was opened by legendary australian band Savage Garden who performed one of their biggest hits "I Knew I Love You" what reached top places in charts all over the world in 1999-2000. Interval act of Qualification Stage Second Day was represented by "Freefallin'" performed by Zoë Badwi who already took part in the contest representing Serbia. "Freefallin'" released in 2010 reached charts only in Australia and New Zealand but still was often heared being playing by radio stations in other countries. Final Stage was opened by Tina Arena who brought 6-th place in the contest for Malta with "You Set Fire To My Life". This time Tina performed her song in French - "Aimer Jusqu'à L'impossible". It wasn't the only single recorded in French but became most successful one for her in France and Belgium. Participants 10 regions which producers have finished in top-10 of previous season of OSC got an opportunity to start already from Final Stage: * - Caitlyn Shadbolt - "Running In Circles" * - Anna de Ferran - "Told Me" * - Cœur de Pirate - "Crier Tout Bas" * - G.E.M. - "Away" * - Margareth Siagian - "Move On" * - Aneeka - "Demasiado Tarde" * - Ella Fence - "Unknown Water" * - Jesse Clegg - "Use Me" * - GFriend - "Navillera" * - Nikki Flores - "Home" The others - from Qualification Stage. In Qualification Stage there were chosen 16 additional songs to join finalists. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 25-th Season Independent award was added. It is given to an entry what is chosen as the best by the meaning of big fan public. Jury Award was added in 1-st Season of OSC RoW. Also specially for OSC RoW there were added 5 new awards which are given to the best songs in every region in accordance with their final results. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-5 in every Qualification Stage Day joined 10 already selected finalists. Four countries with jokers (the biggest amount of marks in qualification over not qualifying entries) and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 16 from Qualification Stage and 10 auto-finalists. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.